


Russian Winters in Japan

by ProudandPromiscuous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Hinata Shouyou, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Harem, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou Protection Squad, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Slow Burn, Yuri!!! on Ice References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudandPromiscuous/pseuds/ProudandPromiscuous
Summary: Haiba Anya breathed Russian winters, lived on an unhealthy amount of blini, borscht and rice, was a competitive prima ballerina and a violinist. But an unfortunate event has her leaving for Japan and under the roof of her mother and the rest of her siblings."Nekoma? You said Itachiyama!""I only dance because I am good at it."
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Haiba Alisa & Haiba Lev, Haiba Alisa/Tanaka Saeko, Haiba Lev & Reader, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hyuuga Hinata & Original Female Character(s), Kita Shinsuke & Reader, Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kozume Kenma & Original Female Character(s), Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Osamu & Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Original Character(s), Sakusa Kiyoomi/Original Female Character(s), Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Russian Winters in Japan

Anya would be lying if she wasn’t anxious, sitting on the plane from Russia to Japan, she was mostly Russian, she lived the Russian lifestyle, breathed the Russian winters and spoke the language easily. Although Half-Japanese, Anya was anything but, she had much difficulty speaking in the language, mostly her Russian accent giving way as well as her awkward grammar. She wrote well enough and had trouble reading, communicated decently with her siblings but at times, their Japanese was too fluent for her to grasp.

Anya looks at the time again.

_9 hours and 40 minutes_

The girl groans, hitting the back of her head in her seat.

On cue, a baby cries, their sharp cries loud in her ear, behind her, a child is boundless with energy, mercilessly kicking her chair.

_9 hours and 39 minutes left._

Oh God, help her.

She really should've just stayed with her cousin back in Russia.

* * *

Anya was unfortunately kept wide awake throughout the duration of her flight, boy did that baby have a pair of lungs, crying every hour, secretly she had considered strangling the poor thing.

It was an ungodly hour in the morning when Anya had arrived in Japan, her being tired was an understatement, her body begging her, clawed at her in need of sleep and yet her eyes were painfully wide awake.

Everything leading up to the pick up point was a blur, Anya was surprised that she was still functioning, the culture shock was muted but surely to come after her jetlag.

“ANYA-CHANNNNN!!!”

The silver haired girl gives a small smile as their familiar voices assault her ears.

“мама (mother)….. Cестра (Big sister)… it has been a while.”

Her mother and her sister proceed to crush her in a hug, talking until her ears threated to fall off.

Its very lively, animated even in the car, they ask questions and pester about her life as if they haven’t done it a few days ago. They don’t talk about father and that suits Anya just fine, none of them were particularly close to him anyways, even for Anya who lived under his roof.

Hearing their worries over the phone and experiencing it in real life were two very different things and Anya didn't know how to feel about it.

The girl would’ve still preferred living with her cousin back in Russia but her mother had shot down that idea quickly.

Her mother attempts to reassure that Anya’s life would be no different than what it was back in Russia.

“I signed you up for private tutor to continue your violin lessons, isn’t that great?”

Or

“There’s a dance studio in Tokyo who can help you with your competitive ballet.”

Ballet and violin, former passions she loved dearly, it was unknown to her how she started losing passion for it. Ballet had been her how life back in Russia, violin had been something she enjoyed as well, but it had be a descent to indifference rather than passion. Not that she had the heart to tell her family, especially when they seemed so happy and proud of her achievements.

She really should’ve gotten into figure skating instead when her cousin was going on one of his tangents on Figure Skating Superiority.

Her sister, Alisa brings little comfort in her bone crashing hold, she talks mostly about Lev whom had just joined the volleyball club a while back, sometimes she talks about her life in college, the friends she’s made.

Before she knew it, Anya fell asleep, head rested on her sister’s shoulder.

She doesn’t wake up until they get home.

Home, was a strange word to describe the Haiba household for Anya, it rolls uncomfortably on her tongue and leaves her throat dry. It is a nice house, with grey tiles and a cream exterior, much larger than her father’s apartment back in Russia. The interior isn’t fair off, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that her mother was well off.

“The house hasn’t changed since you left! Isn’t that cool?”

Now, Anya feels bad because she remembers little to nothing before her life in Russia.

She tries her hardest to sound enthusiastic but instead her words come out dispassionate.

“Just as I remembered.”

Anya refuses to acknowledge the sad look exchanged between her mother and her sister, continuously trying to look excited.

Unsurprisingly she fails, even more so when her mother mentions a door than joined the twin’s rooms together.

Although Anya didn’t remember much about Japan, she remembered a thing or two about Lev.

One of those things was that he was clingy.

Like C L I N G Y.

Anya still remembered Lev wailing about his bullies back in day-care, latching onto her arm and never letting go.

Anya also vaguely remembers hunting those bullies down and beating them up afterwards.

Her brother followed her like a lost puppy after that.

It had also been how Lev got the nickname, scaredy cat from her.

Considering all the phone calls they’ve exchanged over the years; Anya can still tell that he was still the same overly energetic boy.

Lev comes home, crashing into Anya’s room like the whirlwind he is and proceeds to talk her ear off in rapid Japanese.

None which she can understand.

She hears words like:

‘Volleyball’

‘Yaku-san’

‘Ace’

Or at least that’s what Anya thinks she’s heard, watching Lev animatedly talk about his day. She realises something about Lev.

“напуганная кошка (scaredy cat)…you’ve gotten tall.” (*)

Anya didn’t remember Lev being this tall, last time she remembered Lev and her were the same height.

Lev laughs at that, making a point when he uses her as an armrest.

“I’m 194cm! What are you? 150cm?”

Anya’s eyebrow twitches as she snarls.

“I’m 160cm thank you so much!” (*)

Lev the proceeds to make a comment about her Japanese. Talk about blunt.

“Looks like your Japanese has gotten even worse, its ‘thank you very much!’ not ‘thank you so much!’”

It takes a few moments to sink in what Lev says.

And Anya cannot believe it.

She just got corrected by Lev, bean-pole, scaredy cat, cry baby Lev. She was never going to live this down.

“S-Shut up!”

Like most siblings the Haiba twins were argumentative by nature but gravitated towards each other like second nature and Lev has not changed as he is still clingy. They are attached to the hip.

They sat together at dinner, with Lev’s constant questions as conversation, Anya answers them the best she can with her influent Japanese, all the while making sure that enough vegetables were on his plate.

“You’re going to Nekoma right? You should become the manager of my volleyball team! We’re called the-”

Anya stops and furrows her eyebrows.

“What are you talking? You said Itachiyama.” (*)

Lev’s jaw drops comedically and he sputters in

“No I didn’t!”

“You did.”

“NO I DIDN’T!!”

“You did, let me tell you how it went.”

* * *

*A MONTH AGO *

Anya is jousted awake by a sharp jingle she faintly recognises as her phone, she squints at the brightness of her screen.

Its Lev, her stupid brother who was calling her a 1am in the morning, she considers not answering for a moment but realises that he would continue calling until she picked up.

“Lev….what wrong? It 1am here….” (*)

Anya mostly didn’t hear much, it was too hazy, she was barely awake and Lev’s voice was as hyper as yesterday, his Japanese much too fluent for her to grasp but she understood a few somethings, or at least she think she does.

‘Volleyball’

‘Win’

‘Neko-’

‘Yaku-san’

Other voices filter in and its cacophony, she can’t recognise them but she can faintly hear Lev talking to them, she’s really at her limit, she needed to sleep. Her tired self, catches a few more words.

‘Best’

‘School’

‘Volley-’

‘Itachiyama’

‘Enrol’

“ _Enrol to Itachiyama because it’s the best for volleyball…. I’ll check it out tomorrow..”_

And with that Anya shut her phone off and fell back onto her bed.

* * *

“And that’s how it happened. You told me the best school for volleyball was Itachiyama, so I enrolled there. They have good program too, for foreign students like me!” (*)

Lev, on the other hand had never looked so scandalised, Anya almost rolls her eyes at his dramatics before turning to her mother.

“Its too late to change, my uniform will come soon?” (*)

Her mother gives her a warm smile, “It’ll come around tomorrow.”

Lev is still squawking in the background, affronted by the revelation, Anya gives a smug stare at her twin whilst shoving a spoonful of rice into her mouth.

' _That's what he gets for wronging me. Now, how to get him to choke on his rice....'_

**Author's Note:**

> There are asterisks (*) at the end of some of reader's dialogue to show the awkwardness to her 'Japanese'.  
> Please give me some slack, I tried so hard........
> 
> Translations:  
> мама - mother  
> Cестра - Big sister  
> напуганная кошка - scaredy cat


End file.
